I am happy because I met you
by CrystalAmyTopNyx
Summary: Do you believe in love at the first day? well maybe yes, or maybe no. A boy wearing a white scarf with a pink, spiky hair known as Natsu was just relaxing on a park bench then suddenly a girl with a golden yellow hair known as Lucy met him at the park. Would they be friends or not? would they argue or not? *sigh* so many questions... so, come on and read the story!


**Title: I am happy because I met you.**

**Hello there guys! I started to watch Fairy Tail, and it was totally smacking awesome! The characters there was great! and the love teams were so...oh gosh I cannot explain but Me and my friends shiver when one of the handsome characters were it's totally awesome! especially there love team of NATSU and LUCY! so then I decided to create a story entitled,_ I am happy because I met__ you..._**

* * *

**Zani: **Hi there Natsu!

**Natsu: **Hey Zani! where am I? what happened to me earlier?

**Zani:** You are out of the earth, which means you are here in between of the heaven and the hell.

******Hayate**: So you mean that I passed away? I died?

**Zani: **Yes! and here is your prize Natsu! (snapping my finger) Tada! that pink polka dot bikini really really fits on you!

**Natsu:** NOOO! it is not good at my abs or known as my big muscles you know!(paused for a while and still thinking) hmppp, so what is the point about that?

**Zani:** Well, the point is that every person that passes away goes here and takes the prize! That is my work as an angel.

**Natsu: **Zani! can you tell me what happened before? so that I can go out here and take out this silly polka dot bikini!

**Zani:** No! it's not silly! it is funny you know!

**Natsu: **ZanimeAmyTopNyxCrystalDiaMar gux! please, I beg you tell me what happened. Why did I died? who is the girl that my mind keeps on, k-keeps on telling me?!

**Zani: **Hmpp, well if you really really wanted to know what happened. Then let's start the story!

**Natsu:** Bleh, bleh , bleh. It is so boring here.

**Zani:** Stop complaining!

**Natsu: **Eh-ehehe-hehehe I am sorry!

* * *

**Zani: Hi everyone talking to Natsu Dragneel is a tough one! and also it makes me a short tempered again! **

**well ,would he met a girl named Lucy? well, kinda sort of. I am still thinking about what happened before **

**and how did Natsu met a girl named Lucy.**

* * *

The sun is warm, it is so cozy, the clouds are fluffy like cotton candy. Natsu was enjoying the day, laying down at a park

bench, staring at the blue sky, wearing his white scarf, his original color red shirt and a white pants. "Oh how I love this

day! it is so cozy and warm." Natsu said while stretching on the bench when suddenly there was a voice of a girl, saying

of course! this day is cozy! who says it is not?" Natsu was curious about it, he looked at the girl and asked her "excuse

me, but can I ask your name? what are you doing in here?" the girl looked up at Natsu at replied "I am Lucy Heartfilia, I

live there down in that street. Also I am here for some fun." This made Natsu laughed and he said "Hahahaha! what do you mean for some fun huh?"

** (NOTE: CHANGING (GIRL) TO LUCY)**

"hmmmmp, now what is funny with it when I just only wanted some fun! huh!" Lucy replied angrily. "um, sorry?" Natsu

said. 'Hey, isn't she pretty I guess?' those words just popped out of Natsu's mind."Woah! why did those words just came

and popped out?" Natsu screamed at Lucy's ears. Lucy, who was a short-tempered girl screamed and said. "DON'T YOU

EVER SCREAM TO ME AGAIN!" I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to shout at you!" Natsu apologized at Lucy. But then Lucy, who

cannot stand at shouting, roared. This made Natsu scared and he was shaking like a scared baby dragon with a baby

bottle and cried. "Mama! Dada! Waaaah! I need more milk!" Natsu cried ."Lucy stood up and looked at Natsu with a

shocking and a crumpled face. Like she was abled to see a terrifying ghost! She was thinking 'hmmmp, would I say sorry,

because I scared him too much? or shall I ignore him?' Lucy had decided now, what to do. She almost had to say sorry to

Natsu but there was still no change, except that Natsu is doing not understandable moves like he was doing the baby fire

dragon wiggle dance! and saying "oohoohooh, eeheeheeh, aahaahaah!" while his eyes are twirling and circling. He raises

his both arms and flap it then he raises his arm, down. His mouth is open and tongue out . Lucy cannot take it anymore

to keep her say " I can't believe that he is actually a freak!" but she did not know that Natsu heard what did Lucy said.

Then, Lucy added "Ooops! but I think, not _that_ much you know! hehehehe?" When suddenly, flames appeared on Natsu's

eyes. He actually punched the ground and cracked it without saying any word. "He is terribly strong!" Lucy exclaimed.

"There is no joke for me to be strong!" Natsu said to Lucy. "Well I think it is the time for us to exchange sorry" Lucy said

shyly. "Okay, but Lucy, I don't mean to act like that. You know its just a bit tense." Natsu explained to lucy and he

smiled. "Oh wait! I almost forgot! what is your name again?" Lucy asked Natsu. "Well, I thought I said it to you earlier?

ugh, forget it, I am Natsu Dragneel. You shall remember it as for always ok? even what happens." Natsu replied. This

made Lucy smile and hugged Natsu. The sky was getting darker, Natsu and Lucy planned to go back to heir houses, at

this moment. Lucy hugged Natsu again and said "thank you". While they were walking, Lucy asked Natsu about where is

he gonna stay? Then Natsu answered that he is staying at a hotel.

**(Zani: Natsu! are you rich? are you sure? that you are going to stay in the hotel? hmmmp, well, well, well, I think Natsu is lying again.)**

When Lucy recognizes her house, she stopped and said "Hurray! I am here now! bye Natsu!" Lucy was abled to open the

door when suddenly Natsu cried and said."Waaaaahhh! Please don't you ever leave me!" he cried out loud while holding

Lucy's creamy white hands. "Ugh! not now Natsu!" Lucy replied while shaking her hand to get off Natsu's hand which is

attached to her. 'Hmmmmp, I knew it! he is lying to me before! he is not going to stay in the hotel! grrrrr! well, if I let

him sleep at my house I shall take care of it! okay!' Lucy said in her mind while looking at Natsu. "Hey, what are you

looking at?" Natsu said while scratching his back. "Hey, you Natsu! would you like to stay at my house?" Lucy asked

Natsu. And so Natsu replied "O-o-okay, if wanted me too." "Not thinking about the hotel? huh?" Lucy said while staring at

Natsu. "Eheheheheehehehe I am just joking earlier, you know." Natsu replied with a guilty voice while still holding Lucy's

hands. Lucy just laughed and poked Natsu at the cheek. Natsu went inside the house, and so as Lucy. both of them are

arguing at each other and some of the neighbors were shocked and cannot sleep.

**(Zani: *sigh* I wish that, this will not happen every night so that I can sleep. (begun to snor)**

* * *

**Guys! wait for the next chapter! (::) (::) (::) (::) and here are your delicious cookies which are cooked by Natsu using his flame breath! hehehehehe.**


End file.
